1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage device and an information service system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of high-performance digital cameras, even individuals have possessed a large amount of shot image data. Moreover, a service for storing information files of a customer in a server on the Internet with or without charge has been widely rendered owing to speed-up of an information network.
In the meantime, also a service for offering a storage area of a certain capacity in a server on the Internet to a customer who purchased a commodity such as a camera, an IC recorder or the like and made a user registration has been emerged. Especially, in a case where a camera, an IC recorder or the like is provided with a wireless communication function, shot image data or recorded voice data can be recorded without limitation on a storage capacity of an included memory by directly transmitting the image data or the voice data to the server. Moreover, it becomes easy to also use the image data or the voice data for various types of services prepared in the server. Accordingly, a technique of transmitting information generated by a portable device to an information storage server via a communication, and of managing the information is proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a server device that includes storage means where first and second storage areas are set, stores a shot image transferred from an electronic camera in the first storage area before a user registration, and moves the image stored in the first area to the second storage area and stores the image in the second storage area after the user registration. Moreover, the second storage area of the server device described in Patent Document 1 is allocated according to the number of cameras.